If I Ever Stray
by PatrinePTBR
Summary: Kagome reflete sobre sua vida quando o poço se reabre. Tema: Conserte algo que você não gosta em Inuyasha.


_Tema: Conserte algo que você não gosta em Inuyasha_

* * *

 **If Ever I Stray**

* * *

As dores em suas articulações eram a prova do quanto ela desejou este momento. Por meses, talvez anos – Kagome perdera a conta depois da quinta hospitalização – seu maior desejo era voltar. Voltar para aqueles os quais considerava seus verdadeiros e melhores amigos, aquele que teria sido seu primeiro e único amor. O conto de fadas feudal que conquistara após tantas batalhas. Nada, porém, ocorrera como ela havia planejado.

De volta a seu tempo, Kagome não teve outra opção senão voltar à vida de uma estudante no último ano do fundamental. Para não ceder à depressão, mergulhou nos livros. Mesmo seus professores se surpreenderam com sua súbita mudança – não apenas de notas, mas por sua milagrosa recuperação após seguidas enfermidades. Tanto esforço lhe valeu a entrada em uma escola secundária de prestígio e pôde acompanhar suas amigas Eri, Ayumi e Yuka, que ela finalmente percebera que também eram amizades verdadeiras.

Representante de classe desde seu primeiro ano, Kagome voltara a ser a aluna exemplar que fora antes de suas aventuras no passado. Aulas de reforço? Coisa do passado. Segunda chamada ou recuperação? Nem pensar. Ir à escola durante o verão, só se fosse para cumprir as obrigações com o clube de história e literatura. Uma vida simples e pacífica, se comparada aos momentos que viveu quando tinha quinze anos.

No começo, ela pensou que simples e pacífico eram sinônimos para chato. Como poderia comparar estudar geometria com lutar contra aranhas-demônio, mulheres-centopeia, dragões alados? Apenas para, em seguida, lembrar das lápides, das covas, dos cadáveres de crianças, adultos e idosos que ajudara a enterrar tantas vezes; da dor e do sofrimento das viúvas e dos órfãos, daqueles que perderam o pouco que tinham. Assim, então, pacífico lhe trouxe esperança. Pacífico significava que poderia dormir em sua cama sem medo de ser acordada por um grupo de bandidos ou youkai invadindo seu acampamento. Simples significava que crianças podiam sonhar com o que fariam quando crescessem – e chegar a tal idade - e idosos morriam de velhice.

Quando seu avô adoeceu, uma pneumonia erroneamente diagnosticada como gripe, ela rezou e agradeceu a tecnologia de seu tempo, pois, enquanto sabia que seus poderes poderiam em algo ajudar, temia usá-los incorretamente e causar um estrago. Querer ajudar e poder ajudar são duas coisas bem distintas e mesmo um profissional treinado poderia cometer erros. Foi depois de um evento que ela percebeu seus poderes poderiam ser úteis para a sociedade.

O Departamento de Combate ao Fogo de Tóquio fez uma apresentação sobre procedimentos de emergência e primeiros socorros. A ideia de ser bombeira nunca passara por sua cabeça. Salvar vidas era função de médicos e enfermeiros, certo?

Errado.

Quem levava feridos em acidentes até hospitais? Quem ajudava àqueles presos em incêndios? Quem cuidava de gatinhos presos em árvores ou crianças presas em brinquedos? Bombeiros! Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela viu que poderia ser mais do que a representante de classe. Ao final do evento, Kagome se inscreveu no programa de Jovens Brigadistas. Na primeira emergência real, a paixão voltou à sua vida.

Ela conseguia acalmar pessoas e evitar o caos. Aprendeu a cuidar de queimaduras de forma a ao menos fazer a dor tolerável. Criar barreiras que evitavam a intoxicação por monóxido de carbono. Sua experiência fazia com que mantivesse a calma e assertividade em situações de perigo.

Kagome descobriu uma vocação e o futuro se abriu diante de seus olhos.

Agora, de pé na borda do poço que emanava magia pela primeira vez em três anos, ela ponderou suas opções. O 'felizes para sempre' que por tantas vezes sonhara estava a apenas um passo de distância. Um salto e estaria de volta ao tempo que a acolheu e a fez crescer.

Olhou para o fundo do poço.

As marcas de seus pés já não mais lá estavam. O sangue que manchava a terra também se foi. A escada de corda que centenas de vezes a ajudou a subir estava jogada num canto fora de seu campo de visão. O cheiro daquela cabana empoeirada e mofada irritava sua traqueia e a fez espirrar.

A magia pulsou novamente.

Deveria tomar uma decisão. Logo.

Sentiu seus joelhos doerem quando uma brisa fria passou pela porta. A cicatriz em sua costela coçou. Suas mãos se apoiaram sobre a madeira velha e quebradiça, um calafrio subiu sua espinha. Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente.

Em sua mente, olhou para os lados e viu apenas a si mesma. Não havia Inuyasha ou sua família para ajudar em sua decisão desta vez. Qualquer que fosse sua escolha, seria definitiva.

Se pegou, então, tentando lembrar quando foi a última vez que veio ao poço. Ano passado? Dois anos antes? Recordava que sua mãe a havia proibido de entrar ali após a fratura em sua tíbia. Isso acontecera no verão em seu primeiro ano do colegial. Tanto tempo se passou e ela nem percebera! Quando fora a última vez que pensou em Inuyasha com lágrimas nos olhos, aperto no peito, o coração sangrando pela distância?

Uma lágrima correu por seu rosto e pingou de seu queixo, gotículas salgadas respigaram do papel que estava em suas mãos. O carteiro havia acabado de passar quando sentiu o chamado da magia. Era uma carta de recomendação do Chefe do Corpo de Bombeiros da cidade. Suas notas e sua dedicação lhe garantiram uma vaga para a academia de formação de combatentes.

Mordeu os lábios, sentiu o sabor metálico do sangue em sua língua. Piscou com força, deixando rolar as lágrimas que se acumulavam em suas pálpebras. Com um último suspiro, endireitou sua coluna, se virou e caminhou para fora pela última vez, sem olhar para trás.

Do outro lado, Inuyasha sorriu levemente. O cheiro de sua amada o atraiu para o poço. Ele ainda podia sentir seu aroma, maculado pelo odor salino de lágrimas. Mentalmente, deixou seus próprios lamentos aflorarem por alguns minutos, até a magia se dissipar completamente. Kagome estava onde deveria estar. Isso era tudo que importava.


End file.
